


Assholes

by sukmydik



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Gavin is an asshole but he's RK's asshole, Gavin low key loves it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RK is a douche to Gavin, Slow Burn, like a REALLY slow burn, other characters will be added later - Freeform, shitty past, this ship sucks ass so i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukmydik/pseuds/sukmydik
Summary: -Did I mention that you're really fucking tall? Like Eiffel tower tall?- Gavin mused to the android, the booze clouding his brain. Why the fuck had he said that?-No, detective. You haven't mentioned that.- Gavin could hear the amused tone in RK's voice. He was probably enjoying Gavin's state, he will definitely make fun of him later. But somehow Gavin didn't care at the moment.-You dress like shit though. Who even wears turtlenecks anymore? As if you didn't look like a dysfunctional toaster already.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here so don't kill me.   
> this ship is literal trash and i love it.   
> i hope you enjoy?

Most days Gavin felt pissed off and annoyed. He strongly disliked people, especially people who were annoying. He was a no bullshit type of guy and he hated when people were bullshitting him. But today Gavin felt like shit. What could've caused this? Well, last night. 

Last night was a nightmare. He remembers how they finally solved the case that was driving them crazy for the last month. A drug dealer case, they were so smart in the way they run their business that it was difficult for Gavin's team to find a loophole in all of it. All four of them, Gavin, Hank, Connor and the new android that Gavin hated, were annoyed and tired with the case. But then one of the dealers slipped up and everything came crashing down for them. The whole business was ruined and the dealers were behind metal bars. 

Hank insisted on celebrating the solved case. 

That fucking bastard. 

Gavin remembers going to the nearest bar with the whole team, even Fowler joined them and let loose for once. Hank bought drinks for everyone which made his plastic prick not so happy. They were like an old married couple, Connor always looking after Hank and not letting him eat shitty food or drink as much as before. Gavin had no idea what actually was happening between them and he didn't really wanna know.

Gavin had a drink or two. Okay, maybe three. And then his  _partner_  decided to give him shit. Who does he think he is? To just walk up to Gavin and start giving him shit about his work?!

Gavin knew and could admit to his poor attitude. But his work? That was something he wanted to do. What he wanted to do for the rest of his life. And for some plastic asshole to just walk up to him and say shit like "it could've happened a lot sooner if you wouldn't have blown the cover"? It made Gavin angry. Not only because Gavin had been working his whole life just to be where he is now, but because a fucking android could saunter into the precinct without any experience and be called an amazing detective just because he was programmed that way. Why not just fire all the humans and hire androids instead? Sure would be more effective. 

With anger in his voice, Gavin spat nasty words at the android not feeling guilty at all. And maybe the alcohol was talking for him but he didn't care. All he wanted to see was the stone faced toaster to feel like shit. For once to see him be something else than confident. He was pissing Gavin off. His cold, blue eyes, his fucking turtleneck that fit him way better than it should, his long ass legs and his fucking hair! Everything about him pissed Gavin off. It made him want to punch his perfect face. 

Gavin knew that he didn't stand a chance against the ridiculously tall android (he would never admit that out loud), so he sat down at Chen's table and drank his problems away. And currently his problem was a pretentious android. 

After a month when androids had gotten their own laws and rights, RK900 had joined the DPD. Fowler had said that DPD was lucky to have RK working for them. He was great at crime investigations, he was made for it, in fact. And of course, _of fucking course_ he was paired up with Gavin. He would be stupid not to realize that. And he hated it. And Gavin made sure Fowler knew that he hated it, which ended up with Gavin having a disciplinary and a warning. Fowler said Gavin should be happy that RK chose to work at the DPD, he could've easily gotten a better position. For saying that, Fowler earned Gavin smashing his glass door like the man's life depended on it. 

Working with RK was just as bad as Gavin had imagined it. They fought every chance they got. And RK enjoyed seeing Gavin so angry and mad. He loved to make the man speechless and small with his own knowledge and confidence. Gavin was used to everyone accepting his shitty attitude but RK didn't. He actually stood up for himself. The only thing that made this case bearable was having Hank on it. At leas one human. 

So here Gavin was, wasted and not able to walk. His colleagues had already left which left Gavin to get home on his own. _A bunch of fucking assholes._ He stumbled to the exit while holding onto chairs and tables for support. He made a mental note to himself to fuck up Hank the moment he saw him. _Fucking prick gets me wasted and then leaves with his personal toaster boyfriend._

Gavin stumbled and almost fell if not for the arm catching him. Immediately Gavin knew something wasn't right. And sure as fuck it was his partner, his own personal plastic asshole. 

\- The fuck you want from me now?!- Gavin yelled and tried to get away from RK's strong grip but to no avail. The fucker was strong. 

\- I'll help you get home, detective.- He answered all calm and perfect composure. Of course androids didn't get drunk. Gavin was pretty sure RK hadn't had a drink anyway. 

\- I don't need help from a fucking plastic asshole like you!- Gavin tried to wiggle away again but this time RK pulled him forward making the man lose his balance. He was full on leaning against RK's side. 

-Well it seems like you do. There is no way you are getting home with that amount of alcohol in your system.- RK pulled him out of the bar and towards Gavin's apartment. 

Suddenly Gavin didn't feel like fighting, probably the alcohol making him all weak. He leaned against RK and with the help from the android, made his way back to his apartment. Gavin was surprised that RK felt... warm. He expected the android to be cold which is complete nonsense and Gavin knew it. 

-Did I mention that you're really fucking tall? Like Eiffel tower tall?- Gavin mused to the android, the booze clouding his brain. Why the fuck had he said that? 

-No, detective. You haven't mentioned that.- Gavin could hear the amused tone in RK's voice. He was probably enjoying Gavin's state, he will definitely make fun of him later. But somehow Gavin didn't care at the moment. 

-You dress like shit though. Who even wears turtlenecks anymore? As if you didn't look like a dysfunctional toaster already.- Gavin's words came out a bit slurred but RK could still understand him. 

Gavin's foot caught on something and he stumbled almost bringing RK to the ground with him. Laughter broke out of Gavin's lips, somehow it seemed really amusing to him. RK pulled Gavin back up and scanned the neighbourhood, just a little more and they will be at Gavin's apartment. 

-Did I already say how tall you are?- Gavin mumbled. His eyes felt really heavy then. And after that he couldn't quite remember everything. He remembered RK getting him up to his apartment and getting him in bed. He faintly remembers something about his cat and RK leaving. 

And here he was the next morning. Hungover, his stomach feeling like a dead whale that's about to explode, his head pounding like someone had smashed a ton of bricks on him. 

He hated being hungover. He hated feeling like shit for the next whole day. He didn't understand how Hank could do it. Sure a drink here and there but this? Fuck that. He wasn't about that life. And it's all because of a fucking android.

Gavin felt something moving around his feet on the bed, Snowflake was purring, surely asking for food. 

-I do not feel like getting out of bed, so if you could stop that I would really appreciate that.- Gavin groaned, his voice gruff from sleep. 

The cat came closer and snuggled close to Gavin's arms. He sighed and scratched behind her ear. -Fine, fine. I'm getting up, you sly little animal.

Gavin sat on the edge of the bed, his stomach was feeling queasy and he contemplated not getting up after all, but he couldn't let his cat starve to death. Then something caught his eye. A glass of water and pain killers on his bedside table. He scoffed. 

-Fucking android.

He took the pills and Snowflake let out a "meowww" as if to tell Gavin that he should be thankful. _Traitor_. 

Gavin dreaded tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can follow me on twitter it's @sukmydike

It was 7 in the morning, Gavin had woken up at six and now was about to head inside the precinct. But he didn't want to. His stomach was flipping over and his hands were actually sweating. _Like a fucking kid on his first date._ But he wasn't feeling excitement, no. He was feeling mortified. He knew what awaited him. He could already see RK's shit eating grin as he embarrassed Gavin in front of everyone, revealing how he couldn't even walk home by himself. 

Gavin shook his head and walked in heading straight for his table. So far he couldn't see RK which was great. He quickly sat down and started paging through the new cases in his inbox. He absorbed himself in work but no matter how hard he tried to act like nothing happened, he knew RK would show up eventually. 

And he did. After about 10 minutes he came from the break room and loomed over Gavin until he looked up. 

-Good morning, detective.- RK said, his tone neutral, his face not revealing any of his emotions. 

Gavin mumbled a good morning back, waiting for the blow to come. But it didn't. Instead RK extended his arm and held out a cup of coffee for Gavin. He didn't know how to react to this. _Did the fucker poison it or something?_ Gavin took the cup of coffee and took a small sip. Well, it didn't taste poisoned. It actually tasted the way he liked it. 

-How was your free day, detective?- RK asked, nothing in his tone seemed malicious. But Gavin knew not to be fooled by him. 

-It was okay.- Gavin answered cautiously. 

Silence enveloped both of them, Gavin didn't know how to react to RK's attitude and he definitely didn't want to provoke the android. Who knows what he could do to Gavin's reputation. 

-Can I ask you a personal question, detective?

Cold sweat took over Gavin's body. What does he want? Can't the fucking asshole just leave him alone? 

RK didn't receive confirmation but he proceeded anyway. -Why is your cats name Snowflake? 

Gavin sputtered the coffee all over his lap. -Wh.. How did you know what's my cats name?!

-You told me. When I was putting you to bed you kept calling for a Snowflake. Then the cat came in and I put two and two together. 

Gavin looked down at his feet, he felt the redness creeping up his neck. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

-Detective, I just don't understand. The cat has absolutely no resemblance to a snowflake. I would understand if it had white fur but it doesn't. I just keep thinking about it and it doesn't leave me alone.- Gavin could hear the confusion in RK's voice. Gavin imagined RK just sitting down and thinking about the reason behind the name for hours. It made Gavin chuckle. 

-Because she thinks she's really special. That's why.- Gavin laughed to himself. He taught he was really clever with that. 

A line appeared between RK's brows, he leaned his head to one side as if deep in thought. He didn't get it. Finally! Something the fucking android didn't understand!

Gavin stood up and patted RK on the shoulder while walking past him, as if to say "don't worry about it". Gavin chuckled and made his way to the bathroom to take care of the coffee stains on his pants, leaving RK to his thoughts. 

***

Gavin had just came back from lunch when he heard Fowler yelling for him, -Reed and RK in my office!

-I'm gonna be straight to the point 'cause I have no time to fuck around. I have a new case. I want you both to investigate it. Information will be with RK.- Fowler seemed more stressed than usual, maybe that's why Gavin didn't really protest. Since when did he care about others?

-This case is serious so don't fuck it up! You got me?

-Yeah, yeah.- Gavin left the glass office and made his way to his desk to retrieve his jacket. 

-A term for someone that thinks they are unique and special, but really are not.

-What the fuck are you talking about?- Gavin asked the android.

-Snowflake. It's a term for someone that thinks they are unique and special, but really are not. It gained popularity after the movie "Fight Club" from the quote “You are not special. You're not a beautiful and unique snowflake. You're the same decaying organic matter as everything else."

Gavin stared at the android for a while, he was as stoic as ever, completely serious. -It really was bugging you wasn't it?

-Yes. I always want to know everything there is to know.

-Huh. I wonder how your head just doesn't explode.

They were walking to Gavin's car, ready to go to the crime scene. 

-My "head" couldn't actually explode because my syst...

-I didn't actually want to know.- Gavin groaned. 

After that they didn't speak except for RK explaining the case to Gavin. A woman by the name of Julia Eger was killed in her own house. She had been there for five days without anyone noticing. Then the neighbours noticed the smell. 

Gavin put on some music in the car and blasted it loudly. RK glanced at him but didn't say anything. 

-What? You don't like something?- Gavin spat out. 

-It's not really my taste. I prefer something slower, maybe R&B instead of... that.

Gavin _tsk-_ ed. -A toaster with taste? First time hearing about something like that.

RK glared at the man, -A grown ass man with a blanket covered in miniature kitten heads? First time seeing that.

-Shut your goddamn mouth!

-What? Can't handle the truth?

Gavin almost swerved on the other lane. He glared at the road ahead of him. So what he slept with a fucking kitten blanket? It wasn't any of his business. Fucking android. 

-One day I will fucking deactivate you.- Gavin swore under his breath. 

-You can't do that. You have no chance against me. 

Gavin would gladly crash the car in a nearby tree if it didn't mean getting himself killed. He grit his teeth together and turned up the music a bit more. He was not going to listen to a fucking tin can insult him. 

They arrived at the crime scene and walked up to the third floor, apartment 12. Police officers were walking about when Gavin and RK stepped into the scene. Immediately the stench hit Gavin's nose. No matter how many years he's worked for the police, it's still something that bothers him. The smell of decaying flesh. Gavin shuddered. 

-I can go in if you don't want to.- RK suggested. 

-Like fuck you will.- Gavin shouldered past RK and made himself man up. He's been working in the police for almost ten fucking years. This was everyday shit. 

The apartment looked normal. The owner wasn't too rich or poor, just a regular person. A woman, Julia, was on the kitchen floor of the apartment. She was laying on hear back, scratch marks on her arms, clothes didn't look damaged, about the age of 39. Blood had pooled around her body from the obvious wound on her neck. Stabbed in the neck. 

Suddenly an image of a young woman appeared in Gavin's mind. Screaming and begging for the man to stop. But he kept going. He kept hitting the woman until her eyes were bruised and swollen. And then he...

The sound of a camera flash made Gavin come back to reality. The officers were taking pictures of the scene. Gavin shook the all too familiar feeling away. Now was not the time. He caught RK looking at him with some kind of expression, he didn't know what it was. Curiosity? Gavin scoffed at the android and stood up from where he was crouching. -Obviously died from the stab wound in her neck. Any signs of the murder weapon? 

A young officer responded, -None that we've found so far. 

-Nothing else seems disrupted in the apartment. The killer didn't seem to have an interest in anything else except fro the killing. All the money and jewelry is still here.- RK concluded from his scan of the place. 

-Maybe a result of an argument going too far? Was she married?- Gavin suggested while looking around the kitchen. 

-She wasn't in any kind of relationship. Maybe the neighbours know something?- RK walked out to the hallway Gavin following him. 

-They claim they haven't heard or seen anything.- The same officer from before calls from the kitchen. 

-I wanna ask them myself.- RK said to no one in particular. Gavin followed him to the apartment buildings front door. A few people were standing around, worried expressions on their faces. 

A man about the age of 30 came over with what looked like his mother under his arm. The woman was wringing her hands together and looking around worriedly. -Excuse me, officers? Do you know what happened here?

-I'm detective Reed and this is RK. I can't tell you the details but I can assure you that the killer isn't around anymore. You have nothing to be worried about. 

-Oh, that's reassuring to hear. I was worried we could be next.- The woman let out a breath of relief. 

-Can I ask you some questions, Mr. Khan?- RK asked the son. The man looked startled and surprised that he knew his name but he didn't say anything about it.

-Yes, of course.- His beady eyes went from RK to Gavin and back to RK. 

-Where were you the day of 7th January? 

-I was at work. I work at the local cafe.- He answered and patted his mother's shoulder. 

-Do you have any idea who could've killed Julia?

-Hmmm... I don't really know. She never really talked to anybody. She always stayed at home and when she wasn't home she was working.

Gavin wasn't feeling so sure about this dude. Something felt off. -Do you perhaps know where she worked?- He asked. Gavin knew that RK already had the information, he just wanted to make sure of something.

-Oh I don't know. As I said, she never talked to anyone.- The mother nodded her head to agree. -She was a really lonely soul.

-Well, we don't have any more questions. Thank you for your time.- Gavin said and turned to go back to the apartment. 

-I hope you catch that monster, detectives.- The mother calls after them. Gavin just nodded and glanced at RK. Once they were out of earshot distance Gavin told the android, -I don't like that dude. 

-Neither do I. His stress level was above average when I asked about his whereabouts the day of the murder. We should keep an eye on him.- RK opened the apartment door and they went back inside. Gavin's nose was assaulted by the smell once again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty blanket? Hell yeah!  
> And I promise there will be more relationship building, I just have to set the scene yaknow? :)
> 
> Comments always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to write this chapter two times cause it decided to delete itself :)))))))))
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> And gosh darn the comments i recieved were so nice like ahhhhhh. I really needed that. thank you!

 

Gavin has had his fare share of traumatizing experiences in his life. He'd seen murdered people, decaying flesh with maggots in it, stab wounds, bullet wounds, people who killed themselves. He'd seen it all. Often it all followed him in nightmares too. But this. This topped it all off. This was the most disgusting thing he had seen. He wouldn't look at it even if someone paid him a million for it. 

He sat at his desk and cradled his head in his hands hoping that the world would stop spinning and maybe time would stop. But of course not. He could hear Connors frantic steps and worried voice. -Detective Reed, I am so sorry, you shouldn't have seen that.- Connor apologized while standing awkwardly near Gavins desk.

-Shut the fuck up. Don't speak to me. Don't look at me. Don't even breathe in my direction!- Gavin snapped and turned to look at his computer.

-Well technically I don't brea...

-I don't care. Just shut up! And tell Anderson I'm going to report this to Fowler.- Gavin threatened. He saw RK looking at them from his desk.

-Detective, I really am sorry. It will never happen again.- He really did sound sincere but Gavin didn't care. This shit was not okay. 

-What happened?- RK pried obviously interested in the situation. 

-Ask your nasty ass android brother!- Gavin snapped.

-Nines, I ughhh...-The android honest to god had a blush appearing on his face.

-Come on now, Connor. From what I saw you're not shy at all so go ahead and say it!

-Hank and I had intercourse in the bathroom and detective Reed accidentally saw us.-He explained, his face bare of emotions. 

RKs eyebrows slowly rose up, he looked surprised but not shocked. Then he chuckled, and the sound may have done something to Gavin. -Nice one.

-What do you mean 'nice one'?! Do you know how traumatizing it was for me?- Gavin yelled in disbelief. 

-Wow, didn't know dicks could cause such a reaction from you.- RK laughed smugly. 

-You know what? You all are some sick fucks.

-I really am sorry, detective.- Connor walked back to his desk next to Hank, that fucker had the audacity to not even look bothered by it. He seemed smug and at ease. Well now Gavin knew what was going on between them. 

-Anything new on the case?

RK looked up from his computer. -The officers sent in their reports. Nothing new, no signs of the murder weapon. I think we should go visit the place she worked at. Maybe her coworkers noticed something weird or unusual.

-Hmmm, yeah. I'm just gonna grab lunch before that. 

-We can do that on the way there.- RK rose up from his chair.

-What do you mean 'we'? You don't eat.

-Yeah. But why waste time?- RK left and Gavin had no other choice but to follow him. 

***

Gavin ate some of his fries and took a sip from his coke. Hank usually got a lot of shit from Connor for eating stuff like this but RK didn't seem to care at all. But then again, Hank and Connor were... yeah whatever they were. Gavin wasn't that with RK so why would he care?  _Why the fuck am I thinking about this?_  He shook the thoughts away and spared a glance at RK. -What? What are you looking at, tin can?

-Nothing. I've always wondered what makes that type of food so... wanted? I'm sure it's not even that good.- RK wondered, his hands on his thighs.

-Well, it's cheap, fast and doesn't even taste that bad.- Gavin took a bite of his burger. 

-Cheap like you?

Gavin choked on his bite and coughed. He couldn't believe this!  _What the fuck?_ -What is your goddamn problem?! I have been trying to be nice!

-Sure, _tin can_.

_-You better talk to her before i do cause imma hurt her feelings.-_ Gavin mumbled and glared at the android. 

-Is that another reference that I don't know?

-Yes it is and no I will not explain it to you. Also. Nines?

-It's a nickname. Humans like to do that a lot, I guess it means that your relationship with someone is close enough to call them in a endearing way. So Connor calls me Nines and I call him Eight. 

Gavin gagged jokingly, -You showing this much emotion is making me sick. 

RK hit the back of Gavins head with his hand. -Eat your food and let's get moving. 

Gavin glared at the android and held back a string of curs words. That fucking hurt but he's not gonna admit that to the fucking android. So instead he threw a single french fry at RK. It landed on his black turtleneck and left a grease stain. Gavin felt very pleased with that. 

-You act like a child.- RK concluded and picked the fry up. He looked at it with that glassed over look in his eyes. He was scanning it. Then he put it in his mouth and Gavin almost choked again. -You can't eat that!

-I  _can_. I have the ability to. I just don't have a reason to.- He chewed the fry and then swallowed it. -It contains 311 calories, 15 grams of lipids, 210 miligrams of sodium, 579 miligrams of potassium and 41 grams of carbohydrates. But it doesn't taste bad.

-Wait, wait, wait. You like it?

-It's not that I like it, I just don't hate it.

Gavin shook his head and finished up on his food. -I've never seen an android eat. I don't know if I should feel disturbed or amazed. 

-It's not really that revolutionary. I'm an advanced model so it only makes sense.- RK concluded. 

-Whatever.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence except for the music playing from the cars speaker. It was a rainy day, nothing new in Detroit. But Gavin didn't mind. Something about the rain was nice and calming. 

They stepped out of the car when they reached their destination. It was a clothing store selling all kinds of styles, it looked like someplace Hank would visit. They walked in as fast as possible seeing that it was still raining. Gavin looked around and tried to find someone who could help. He spotted a woman with short blond hair sitting behind the counter. -Hello, is the manager here?

She finally looked up and eyed both of the men. -Who's asking?

-Detective Reed and RK. We're here to investigate the murder of an employee- Julia Eger. Can we ask some questions?- Reed flashed his badge. 

-Am I in trouble?- The woman asked standing up. She was wearing some type of a dress. It looked like it reached the floor and over her shoulders she had a scarf that looked older than Gavin.  

-No, we simply want to ask a few questions.- RK butted in. 

-Well damn, okay. Shoot.

-Were you close with Julia? Was she acting strange lately?- Gavin prompted. 

-Not really. She was kind of a loner, I didn't talk to her much. She usually came to work, finished her shift and went home. - The woman eyed RK with curious eyes. She seemed to be around the age of 25. 

-Was she friends with anyone who works here?

-Not that I know of. Beth and Derek didn't seem to be her friends.- She pointed her painted finger at RK. -Is he an android?

Gavin gave her a look of annoyance,-That isn't important to the investigation. 

She put her hands up in innocents and laughed softly,- Sorry, just wanted to say that he's hot. 

Somehow that made Gavin even more annoyed. -Anyway, as I was ask...

-There's been a murder.-RK interrupted.- A woman stabbed in the neck, it looks like it's the same person. 

-Shit.- Gavin cursed and sighed to himself. 

-We might have a serial killer. 

-We need to find that fuck before more people die.- Gavin stressed as if RK hadn't had the same thought. 

Of all things that Gavin was, he wasn't a shitty detective. He will find that fucker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter if anyone wants to follow. @sukmydike
> 
> Comments always appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated. :)   
> I promise it will get more interesting as the story goes on.   
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
